Secret Love
by kunoichihyuuga
Summary: naruto and hinata are going out and neji finds out. what hapens when she has to choose between her family and her lover. find out. stoy is way much better than summary. im such a narutoxhinata lover!features hinata naruto and neji


SECRET LOVE 

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, but I wish I did in corner crying

Summary: naruto and hinata are going out and neji finds out. What happens when she has to choose between her family and her lover? Find out. Story is waaaayyy much better than summary. NaruHina,

Thinking

Talking

Chapter 1

Nejis POV Man where the hell is that damn hinata. Neji said furious, pacing back and forth at the Hyuuga compound. If she doesnt get back here at midnight, Im going to have to tell Hiashi that she is missing.

Neji all of a sudden heard walking down the road coming towards the Hyuugas compound. There he saw Naruto and Hinata French kissing. He was shocked, stunned, and speechless at the same time. He didnt know what to do. He blinked and the next thing he knows they were gone. He saw a light switch on in Hinatas room and then he hurriedly ran to her room. You see Neji was worse than his uncle, Hinatas father. He is so overprotective over Hinata.

He walked right in without even knocking seeing the lavender haired eighteen year old heiress looking out of the window, biting her lower lip waving at Naruto, who was already out the compound walls.

He coughed so she would know hes in and marched right up to her face so close that both of them started to blush. He walked backwards a little awkwardly about to raise his voice, (she knew she was in trouble) just then Hinata put her index finger to his lips shaking. I know, I know. As if she didnt care what happens to her because the only thing that mattered to her was her love right now. Do you know how long I waited? Neji yelled as if anything she just said didnt matter. I stayed up all night stressing out and trying to find out what had happened to you. He was yelling with his veins popping out of his head breathing hard. She looked at him calmly and looked back down still not caring what he says, walked right out of the room, and in the kitchen.  
Neji was furious (he hated when ppl didnt listen to him). He just wanted to backslap her in the head but knew he couldnt. What the hell does she think she is doing? When I get my hands on Naruto, hes going to regret the day he was born.

Neji went up to Hiashis room and told him everything not thinking at all. Hiashi stood up and cursed Naruto for putting his hands on his daughters body. Hiashi called up Hinata and told her she was banned from ever seeing Naruto again or she will be disowned by her own father.

She turned around about to cry without a sound and then looked up at Neji making a bad connection. Neji felt terrible. She ran out of the room crying and went to her room crying her eyes out. She phoned Naruto and told him all about it. She had a difficult choice to make. Naruto was unhappy and wanted to kill Neji (of coarse Hinata wont let him).

He came up with a brilliant plan. He told her that they could meet secretly without anyone knowing (thats the point of a secret). She seemed nervous and worried about this but still agreed. Ever since that night they secretly met up and went out to spend time with each other. Neji and Hiashi had no clue what was going on, but Neji did think she was acting a bit weird though.

Neji wanted to check up on Hinata one day to see if they were still close and friends again. He found out that she wasnt in her room that night or anywhere else in the Hyuuga compound. He heard talking outside her window. He decided to use his byakugan (sorry for spelling). He saw Hinata with a backpack on heading towards the direction of central park (she could be heading anywhere).

As curious as he was, he followed her without her knowing and was feeling very guilty about this but he kept on going.

He was about to turn around until he saw something very surprising. When Hinata passed Narutos apartment, he came out walking with her. He made sure nobody was following them (apparently he didnt do such a good job since was still following them). Hinata was disobeying her father.

They finally got to central park and Naruto and Hinata set up a romantic picnic under the moonlight and stars. It was very romantic. Neji just wanted to jump out, beat up Naruto, and drag Hinata back to the compound. Just then Hinata leaned closer and softly kissed Naruto on lips while on top of him. They stayed liked that for minutes kissing which seemed like hours. She then got off and put her head on his chiseled chest and stayed like that for the rest of the night.

Neji realized he did something terrible and had messed up their relationship. He went back home and forgot what ever happened. He kept her and Narutos secret and went on with his life.

What Neji didnt know was that Naruto and Hinata knew he was watching and waited till he left so they can make love all night long. Jk!  
But Naruto and Hinata kept seeing each other until Hiashi found out (dundunduunn).

He banned her from the family and she lived with Naruto for the rest of her life. They got married, had twins, and lived happily ever after.

Sorry fans who dont like happy ending but who cares you can just kiss my ass. Jk.Just review plzzzzzz. Thank you.


End file.
